A trash can is an indispensable item in our daily lives. To prevent unpleasant odors from spreading around and attracting rats, cockroaches, and flies, most trash cans are covered by a lid on the top open end with the lid hinged to the trash can. The lid is opened by stepping on an opening mechanism, by which: a foot peal is attached to the trash car; the foot pedal is connected to the lid through a push-open connection pole; when the foot pedal is stepped on, the push-open connection pole flips and opens the lid.
Presently, most of the trash can lids with the above-described construction are without a drop-deceleration mechanism. During operation, the disturbing noise of the lid hitting against the can is often produced when the lid closes which is an undesirable result. Although some trash can lids have a drop-deceleration mechanism, such mechanisms are complicated or not ideal for use. For example, a mechanism that employs a decelerating cable is not dependable; on the other hand, a mechanism that employs a hydraulic decelerator is not only complicated but leads to a comparatively slower lid-opening action which makes its use very inconvenient.